User talk:Ferretmaiden
REQUESTS ARE OPEN AGAIN! I NEED A FEMALE PINE MARTEN!!!!! SOMEONE GIVE ME ONE!!! GIMME GIMME GIMME! (ask me about it and if you want to draw me one)--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 20:23, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Why not just draw one yourself? Or Ublaz/Ashleg? - d2r 13:47, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Ferrets Shall Rule the World!!!!http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ferretmaiden/Archive1 Archive 1 http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ferretmaiden/Archive2 Archive 2 Sig Test Area! --Saleen Moonshadow Yoink! <:3( )~ 12:03, May 1, 2010 (UTC) -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! thanks blue! now which one...--Ferretmaiden I ♥ Doctor Two-Brains! Update on From the South chapter 21 --Peony Laminar 00:57, May 1, 2010 (UTC) OMG yes I do watch Wordgirl!!! It is a REALLY funny show!! *gasp* We can be like twins! TeeHee!:) My little brother and I made up a few fanfics. It's all like Wordgirl meets Angel the Lutari!! TeeHee Flying Fox has a secret crush on someone in the show *evil laughter*!!:)--Selound 02:36, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Flying Fox is a fox/bat lady that mutated from an albino bat named Ruby and a redfox makeing her an evil vengeful creature F.F info :Orange very short fur :black tipped ears, paws and hands :white tipped tails and white underbelly :two tails one's a fox the other's long and whip-like with arrow at end :One red and one yellow eye :Sharp teeth and claws :Long black hair ending red :red and black bat like wings on back that change size :Wears light long-sleeved shirt and pants (flam pattern on bottom half of shirt)color black :black sandals :steals birds and anything she needs for revenge :evil :Dark :hangs-out with gargoyles when bored :nocturnal :lonely :feared :mutant :thin :very fast :has hypnotic stare :ninja :hard to defeat :Anthro my little brother said that she and Dr.Two-Brains should have a secret relationship which, I agree. heh-heh-heh what whould their kids look like;)when she mutated she lost all of her bad memories in the past. She also has a lot of siblings :Darkness Night :Alex :Heather :Icylina :Snowflake :Deyna (Not the otter!) so now you know a little bit about her. -"Aaaaqua Starrr!"-Selound 08:04, May 1, 2010 (UTC) here's a quick rather sloppy picture of Flying Fox-"Aaaquaa Starr!"-Selound 08:20, May 1, 2010 (UTC) We really need to talk to each other more. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 15:14, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes her name is pronounced Neekoh, hte Fan fic most likely will nbe up later, I'm revising a characters in APT, one will be her love interest, so yeah, I hope to have a sneak peek up sometime--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 15:17, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I will, I think, begin to start reading Folgrim's Past after I take shower and update my fan fic. I bet I'll like it! =) --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 15:23, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Because someone said that the cookie monster avatar was scary. XD I think you may have said that...Yes, I have! When they were still showing ads for it, I thought it was gonna stink, but I watched it, and it wasn't half bad! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 15:51, May 1, 2010 (UTC) yes :)teehee--Selound 21:14, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I don't really draw that much, a little and very poorly, lol. I'm not one of those people blessed with artistic talent which is unfortunate because my dad and two of my sisters are quite good. I got my mom's math skills instead, which is nothing to complain about really because they come in handy. I suppose I prefer to express myself through writing. Have you been enjoying my story? I've been updating you, but haven't really heard from you in a little while. If you've stopped reading, I can stop filling up your talk page with my updates. --Peony Laminar "I say, you chaps" 21:35, May 1, 2010 (UTC) No worries. That's actually a pretty good strategy that way you don't have to suffer through all the cliff hangers and such. I'll let you know when I'm done so you can enjoy it. I've finished the first book and just started the second. Thanks for letting me know about your fic about Folgrim's past. It's not at all selfish promoting your work that way. After all, I might not have noticed it if you hadn't told me. I'll be sure to check it out. Folgrim's one of my favorite characters after all! --Peony Laminar "I say, you chaps" 23:26, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm "attracted" to running water, too. BTW, I gotta nickname for you "The Ferretest Maiden of Them All" XD --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 00:13, May 2, 2010 (UTC) LOL. :D Good vun, matey! Yeah, whenever there is a stream or creek, I run over to it and play around and sit there watching it. It's just fun to me. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 00:24, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Sounds like something I would do. :D --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 00:54, May 2, 2010 (UTC) here's another picture for you and, this time it's Meeka:)--Selound 04:11, May 2, 2010 (UTC) *blush*''you're very welcome:)--Selound 00:22, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Add me to u-date list on Folgrim's Past please. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 00:49, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh, OK :P --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 00:57, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh, OK. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 01:00, May 3, 2010 (UTC) No. One had a smiley in it. My bad. >.< --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 01:03, May 3, 2010 (UTC) I'd love to! It might take a while, b/c I'm working on a few other requests too, but it shall be done! Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 13:13, May 3, 2010 (UTC) I caught myself saying "Exdee" out loud today. I usually say "lawl" out loud. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 23:14, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Sure. It may take a while, however. I was looking at your signature and started singing the ''Wordgirl theme song!-----Clockworthy Stories on my blog outpace comments left.. News at 11 20:31, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Last sig. Looks good! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 22:28, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Alright, cool. :) -- Merlot the Pirate Vixen | Named after wine and PROUD OF IT 01:28, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah? Well looks like YOU NEED PICS THEN! lol. I can't wait to draw Torn, he sounds like MY kind of guy. Lol. Two different pics, right? -- Merlot the Pirate Vixen | Named after wine and PROUD OF IT 01:35, May 5, 2010 (UTC) lolz poor torn! <3 :3 Well, i have to go to bed now, but I'm going to sketch him tonight. :3 :D c u! (PS, if on my page it looks like two slots, as in two pics, it just takes up two because there's two characters in it) -- Merlot the Pirate Vixen | Named after wine and PROUD OF IT 01:40, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey, you know hwo I said I'd do a stroy of my ferret? well I was thinkiong of hte story line adn was wondering what you think of it(if your wondering "Why is he asking me?" then because you Blue Merlock, and Neil are the only four that I still know are on, somewhat, I'll probably ask them to), ok the story line is:It is following the Grand Fragorl after she fled Ungatt Trunn's horde, and that is about it but I wasn't sure if Niko should be her daughter, or her...what do you think?--Dark Twilight Dead Inside, my heart is all flat-lined! Okay: No blue. ;D Omgosh that is the CUTEST pic I have EVER seen. <3333 I love it, FM! It's probably my FAVE of yours... actually maybe just a fave in general. :D I'll hopefully start it today and get the outlines done. :) -- Merlot the Pirate Vixen | Named after wine and PROUD OF IT 18:39, May 5, 2010 (UTC) So Kalyndee has the same clothes as in your ref pic? :) -- Merlot the Pirate Vixen | Named after wine and PROUD OF IT 19:40, May 5, 2010 (UTC) PS don't worry about me messing it up, I'm doing practice sketches now. okay, well I saw you'd said that (and went through a flash of embarassment) and already finished it. :) The bad news is that now I have to wait for my PC to get fixed so I can upload it. :P That's the downfall of digital art, I guess. *sigh* -- Merlot the Pirate Vixen | Named after wine and PROUD OF IT 23:04, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that would work! she still is gonna have some connection to the Fragorl, most likely flee with her, so yeah, thanks!--Dark Twilight Dead Inside, my heart is all flat-lined! LOL yes I love your sig. X) it's SOO FUNNY! X) X) Eggplants... X3 lol but yeah, I'll get it uploaded soon, I hope. :'( -- Merlot the Pirate Vixen | Named after wine and PROUD OF IT 00:35, May 6, 2010 (UTC) RAWR! XD I'm a sucker for for RAWR stuff! X) You are clever, my friend, clever. Okay, but guess what computer I'm on... THE ONE THAT HAS MY PICS ON IT! :D thanks to my awesome daddy it's fixed. :3 Anyways, here's Torn and Kalyndee. :) -- Merlot the Pirate Vixen | Named after wine and PROUD OF IT 15:02, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I didn't feel good about Torn's face either. :T I should redo him sometime. Would you mind if I made some pics and posted them? I really love the character, he's really cool. Are you planning on doing a fan fiction with him in it???? -- Merlot Yo ho ho and a bottle of wine 04:07, May 7, 2010 (UTC) YOU SAY REQUESTS ARE OPEN?! Might I have first grab at one? >:3 -- Merlot Yo ho ho and a bottle of wine 17:48, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Here it is! I tried a new coloring style for this one, hope you like it! Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 17:12, May 8, 2010 (UTC) W... wow. I am... amazed. <3 not like the classic Redwall story at ALL! Much better. So much better! :D Torn ROCKS MY PIZZA PARTY SOCKS! Yes, I just said that. Torn must be embarrased. :3 lol, but yeah, VERY emotional. VERY emotional. -.- I might just have to read all of that if you write it. >:) -- Merlot Yo ho ho and a bottle of wine 18:27, May 8, 2010 (UTC) oooooo... :3 why yes, that'd be veeerryyyy nice. >:3 he could be in my upcoming fan fic. (i'm doing one about Merlot) so, he should be a pirate and a fox. X) don't worry, though, merlot is KIND. X) or you could make an otter, bcuz I'mma have a girl otter soon, a fellow pirate and partner to Merlot. Oh and I almost forgot the request. :P It shouldn't be THAT hard, tis just lezz and daerwin, and you know the possition you did with Torn and Kalyndee on your pic I used as a reff? could it be like that, but they aren't smiling, they look somewhat worried, and they have a few scratches/bruises bcuz its after some battle. Lezz is wearing a green tunic with brown pants and daerwin is too but he has a vest and a sword. Lezz has her dagger on her belt. I hope that's not too much. PS they're both squirrels, but I think you knew that. ;D -- Merlot Yo ho ho and a bottle of wine 18:47, May 8, 2010 (UTC) I love him! I honestly couldn't have invented a better one for her! :D I absolutely ADORE his personality! :D I'm nitpicky about outfits, and I really like yours, but do you think--do not hate me, just making a suggestion--that no star on his cape and long pants as opposed to shorts would be good? :P I dunno, the star seems sort of flashy (which seems to clash with his personality) and most pirates tend to wear pants... that and I hate drawing shorts on animals. X) I love the tatoo, though. :3 and the somewhat dark baground history, it makes him seem... strong? I dunno, he just seems COOL. X) -- Merlot Yo ho ho and a bottle of wine 00:40, May 10, 2010 (UTC) 'Tis Done! Here ye go yore pic be's done, hope you like it!:) Sister Armel Watch out!!! CRAZY MAD SQUIRREL ON THE LOOSE!!!!!! 16:57, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Update on FREEBOOTERS: sorry it took so long! Bluefang the Ferret 17:10, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Well Merlock's history (lol didn't work out) and maybe his cape could just be scrapped all together? It just seems un-piratey if you know what I mean? What do you think??? -- Merlot Yo ho ho and a bottle of wine 02:04, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Is there a Youtube video with your characters in it? I thought I saw a description of your blind character who was kept at Marshank because of her healing skills. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 02:29, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Art Trade Yeah I have been overwhelmed with too much these past few months. But I am back on now. Thanks the wonderful comment on my latest artwork! *hug* I remember the trade! In fact I am not opening requests until I finish it. :) I estimate it to be done atleast by the end of the week (but we all know by now my estimates are worth beans) still, it's what I will aim for. Can't wait to see yours! silverartbrush Hello Friend! That's what I thought. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 21:12, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah so more like a grey cape or sumthin, kinda dirty. lol -- Merlot Yo ho ho and a bottle of wine 02:25, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Here you are. This is your Pic. Now you can stop nagging me about it! JOY FOR EVERYONE!!!!! Richardo De La Llama I actually never learned Spanish 20:07, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Art Trade All finished! I hope you like it, I kept the outline light and the background gray to bring out the blue and white. :) http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ferretmaiden_Art_Trade.jpg silverartbrush Hello Friend! I'm so happy you like it! silverartbrush Hello Friend! I hear you long for a girl pine marten...? -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 02:24, May 16, 2010 (UTC) I always thought they looked like a mix between an arctic fox and ferret. They have big ears and slightly heart shaped faces. But I have never drawn one before,can't wait to see what yours looks like! :D silverartbrush Hello Friend! Sounds cool! I'll be glad to do it. :) -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 02:40, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi, FM! I'm bored and happened to pass over your one sig "I heart Doctor Two-Brains". You can hold ALT on your keyboard and then press 3'''PgDn and it comes up with ♥. --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 11:40, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:38, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Wait, wha?? What are you talking about?? XD And I'm sorry your rat died :(Holly Vorsicht der Nacht 20:50, May 17, 2010 (UTC) I think a lot of the characters in that series are evil in one way or the other :K XD And also...my condolences on your loss *clings to FM* I know how sad it is to lose a pet :( Althyana Slitbane III I am justice! 07:59, May 18, 2010 (UTC) I also wished the Freddy series had gone on for just a few more books...and UGH Phoney is annoying! But that's the whole point.... Althyana Slitbane III I am justice! 08:01, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh *blush* Yes, I did. *bangs head on desk* How could I forget? Holly Vorsicht der Nacht 10:35, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:07, May 18, 2010 (UTC) I suppose I am... *groan* Holly Vorsicht der Nacht 10:25, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Update Small update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 10:58, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Awsome night yesterday AW it was GREAT!!! I went to the Nickleback concert yesterday and it was SSSOOO loud! my ears are still ringing! I brought my binocilers and even got to see Chad Kroger through them! I even ran into an old friend of mine which I find funny. The part that stunk about it is that I had to go with my parents XP. ----Zoso159 Valor inc. 18:24, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 12:53, May 20, 2010 (UTC) lights cigar* Nice! haha, now what you have to do is...WRITE MEEKA'S STORY ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Please?--Dark Twilight Dead Inside, my heart is all flat-lined! P.S. What do you mean when you said you need a female pine marten? like, do you want someone to ask you to draw one, or do you want help to think of one? P.P.S do you mind if Kalyndee and Torn(or one or the other)are mentioned/appear in Niko's story?--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 19:22, May 20, 2010 (UTC) "Bring out the cigars"?! You smoke? You'll get lung cancer from that! For shame, Meeka! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 21:27, May 20, 2010 (UTC) I know XD --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 21:33, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry about not getting credit...I always give credit, but I usualy say so at the end, or something...shoud Niko and Kalyndee be friends or just, meet a couple times?--Niko Quicksilver Hear My Whispers in the Dark! P.S.:would you be able to draw a picture of Niko? If you want to, tell me, then I'll give you the details on your request page(I think you have one)--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 21:47, May 20, 2010 (UTC) yeah, I wasn't really think, best friends, just acquaintances, yeah...I'll give oyu the details after I finally get done with supper--Dark Twilight Hear My Whispers in the Dark! All right, I'm thinkin' these up as I go: Name:Niko Quicksilver(you knew dat!) Gender:Female species:Ferret build:Normal sized female ferret, with the tpical muscle tone of her species, slightly bigger ears clothes:a sleeveless dark green tunic and a hat type thing with a belt expression:as if she was talking to a friend, smiling stance:kinda just standing there, gesturing to the right with her saber, facing viewer fur color:cinnamon, silverish under belly, that looks like dirt is on it(which is actually her fur coloring)a dark half circle on each eye, a dark spot in between her ears, a dark spot around her muzzle, white besides that, with some white dusting on her right leg eyes:dark brown weapons:normal Saber(odd for me! aint it?!) accesories:two small dot type tattoos on her right ear, and two silver earrings in each ear, and a single tail-ring encircling her tail Background:Optional, you choose if you want to do one--Dark Twilight Hear My Whispers in the Dark, and know I Walk with Death! Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 04:12, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Sometimes I do. ''The Shieldmaiden was. Bluestripe the Warrior kinda was for BTW, but it's also for the character... Hollyfire's Tale is like A Coneslinger's Revenge was for Pinedance- my own story. And Myra Darktail's Legacy is for my other account who I forgot the login for. Trying to think if any of my other stories were for users... nope, don't think so. So, anyway, sometimes I do. Only if the inspiration hits me XD Holly Vorsicht der Nacht 10:26, May 21, 2010 (UTC) *sees notice on your page* Now I'm tempted to give Fren and Kyle a kid... Althyana Slitbane III I want Pepsi 15:35, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, aside form her earings and tailring missings, and the two circle tattoos on her right ear, she perfect!!! And that WAS done sooner than expected! Thanks!--Dark Twilight Hear My Whispers in the Dark, and know I Walk with Death!P.S. as a thank you, I will put u an excerpt from Niko's story very soon once I think of it XD--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 18:25, May 21, 2010 (UTC) NikoForSilver by Ferretmaiden.jpg| 60px | I would be quite honored if you would do that... what do I need to tell you about myself? Holly Vorsicht der Nacht 20:30, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Is it a baby boy or baby girl? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 23:15, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Do you need me to make up a female pine marten for you? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 23:16, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Your message says "If you want to draw her." Anyway, tell me about her. I won't be able to upload a pic most likely, but I'll draw her for fun. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 00:27, May 22, 2010 (UTC) That's what I thought. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 00:35, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Uh... fur color: Light brown-chestnut Wear... would a light blue tunic with Martin's Sword in a belt be okay? Pose- I don't care, easiest. Weapon- Martin's Sword (on loan from Redwall) Can you tell that I am relatively inexperienced at requesting art? Sorry if you have to make stuff up... and many thanks!!! Holly Vorsicht der Nacht 01:14, May 22, 2010 (UTC) THANKS SOOOOOOOO MUCH!!! It's amazingly good... I love it and you are amazing. :) Thanks so much, Meeka! Holly Vorsicht der Nacht 12:55, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Fine. I changed the award. But I still love it. BTW- Netflix is cool :) Holly Vorsicht der Nacht 14:04, May 22, 2010 (UTC) I didn't? I thought I did, but, what the heck, it's awesome anyway!!!--Dark Twilight Hear My Whispers in the Dark, and know I Walk with Death! RV:OI!!! I am reviving RV:OI!! A link is on my blog to the off-site revival. It is on my personal blog. Here's the link! http://smlaarg.wordpress.com/my-stories/redwall-villains-on-ice/ -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 18:55, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes. CWACOM is awesome too. But it doesn't hold a candle to Netflix overall ;) Holly Vorsicht der Nacht 22:01, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Maybe you could one day meet his actor? I AM SO HAPPY BECAUSE I FINALLY FINISHED MY FAN-FIC CALLED BLUESTRIPE THE WARRIOR!!! Holly Vorsicht der Nacht 23:26, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 04:02, May 23, 2010 (UTC) And I assume that you watch all the other shows that he is in? Holly Werde Dorn Gewinne? 12:46, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I see. I'm so happy because I finished my fanfic!!!!!!! Bluestripe the Warrior. I've NEVER FINISHED A FANFIC BEFORE!! Obviously. Holly Werde Dorn Gewinne? 14:58, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Aw, thanks FM. Let's just say that I'm working on it ;) Holly Werde Dorn Gewinne? 17:04, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Cool! :D --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 20:16, May 23, 2010 (UTC) *Christian side hugs FM* --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 20:28, May 23, 2010 (UTC) It's up to you. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 20:34, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Wooooah! that is cool! Sweet, I like his expression! I saw the whole picture, it's cool! thanks! haha--Aerothorn Shadowbaen I'm Not Going Down...Down Without a Fight! Haha, in the summer...haven't quite though of that, maybe he changes too white...probably in the winter to, I guess his signature color is black, but will wear whatever color he has to, and all his blades..very tight sheaths, and inside him, only ones hat rattle, are his poison vials and rib-bones. For Silver, very tight sheaths, he does't really carry them all at once unless he has to --Aerothorn Shadowbaen I'm Not Going Down...Down Without a Fight! Update The Siege Shieldmaiden(talk) 01:04, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Sure Sure uhh what character should I do the art trade of? ----Selound The Slaver's Daughter! 03:15, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Your request Here it be! Althyana Slitbane III I draw for cookies! 03:45, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Pepper Pine Just the sketch, but tell me if you want a manga redo. I sorta sprang this on you that I wasn't doing manga-ish...teehee... :P Forgot to put in the picture. xD -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 00:06, May 26, 2010 (UTC) okay. Webabyss the teenage ferret warlord :light black (or a really dark grey) furred male teenage ferret :black mask and fore-paws (inside of ears and the tips of ears should be the same color also) :headfur same color as fur (note draw the hair going over one eye) :with the black cloak he wears you should probably use a sharpie :silver triangle cloak broach :red eyes with dark-red slits :a slate-grey one piece outfit similar to the one Shadow wore in the T.V series :black belt with a red spiderweb belt buckle :sharp fangs and claws :vermin (evil) :spiderweb tattoo on right shoulder (you should use a sharpie for this also) :armed with a sword that looks like a snake tongue if you need any more info just send a note :) ----Selound The Slaver's Daughter! 02:23, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Wildcat Sketch Thank you! It's just the (very) rough sketch, I was showing some how I start a drawing. In the final almost everything get's changed. I had to put something up since my tablet and scanner are on the fritz. X3 silverartbrush Hello Friend! Not a problem! *hug* I can see that everyone else thinks that too. It will be updated when my blasted tablet decides to start working again. ;_; silverartbrush Hello Friend! Hello Hey FM, I was just wondering since i cant find your blog "Black and White" could you send me a link to that story. And if you havent posted that story yet, when are you gonna post it. --Coral Flintblade Come to me ye stinkin' vermin 01:50, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Here she is :)----Selound The Slaver's Daughter! 22:37, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Sure, you can do those if you want to, I don;t care what their wearing or what weapons they have, and sure, you can use Aero in your fanfic, when is it gonna be up?--Kylie Sven Opossum I don't know what you talking about, but it sounds illegal. Re: scuse me Sure, you can draw one of my characters if you want to! Could you draw a trio of ferret pirates, if it isn't too much trouble? If you are interested, here are the descriptions. Skrognir: Gender: male Species: ferret(These three are all ferrets) Color: black with white around snout and chest. He has brown headfur tied up into a short ponytail Clothing and Weapons: blue tunic, black pants, curved sword Personality: Kind of grumpy, also leaderlike. you could draw him with his arms crossed and teeth clenched. Thulo: Gender: male color: brown with white around snout and chest. Black mask around eyes. Clothing and weapons: Red headband, green tunic, and longer white shorts striped with green. He carries a small boarding axe and a buckler shield. Personality: He also looks sort of mean. Whitey: Gender: male Color: white with black tipped tail Clothing and weapons: He basically just wears shorts similar to Thulo, but striped with blue. He has an anchor tattoo on one of his arms. Carries a pike. Personality: Just plain stupid. You could draw him flashing a wicked grin. Well, I hope that is enough info for you. If you need more, don't hesitate to contact me! Coldstrype the Scythe 00:57, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Friends on the Other Side In Bible class today, we finished our exam early and our teacher let us watch The Princess and the Frog. It was hard to hear cause the projector wasn't working and we had to crowd around his laptop. But when Dr. Facilier started singing FRiends on the Other Side, I sang along with him. :) --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 04:00, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:47, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but that's just how I roll... Yes, I'm out for the summer. :D --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 02:40, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Winces I'm sorry, mate... I'm busy. Sometime this summer (maybe first week of July) I'll be gone for 5 days in North Carolina. In the last week of July and into the first week of August, I'll be gone 12 days to Virginia, and my dad wants me to read a book before I go to Virginia. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 03:27, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Fren's Quest rewrite is out! Lookit me blog! :D Althyana Slitbane III I draw for cookies! 04:24, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Update FQ Althyana Slitbane III I draw for cookies! 15:01, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 08:47, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Why thank you! I have a question for you. Could i draw Melody and Klitch facing the audience instead of having their backs to them? And, If it's not too much trouble, could you draw Thulo with an arquebus instead of the axe? ( an arquebus looks like a musket. I understand, if you have problems with that.) I'm looking forward to seeing my pic! Coldstrype the Scythe 20:30, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Muskets: If you have trouble with muskets, you can look at pics on google images. Just search "arquebus".Coldstrype the Scythe 20:38, May 31, 2010 (UTC) XWEEEE!!!! thank you thank you thank you!!!!! I LOVE him alot thank you :D!!!!----Selound The Slaver's Daughter! 01:34, June 1, 2010 (UTC) SWEEEET! THEY ARE AWESOME!!!! I find the pics to be awesome! thanks!--Silver the Assassin My Hidden Blade, plus you neck, equals, gold in my pocket, that's my mathematical solution! I say! You did a GREAT job on me pic! Thank you very much! No change necessary! Skrognir, Thulo, and Whitey look pretty much just like that. Kudos to you! You'll get your pic sometime this weekend. Coldstrype the Scythe 20:17, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Here's Pepper! :D -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 22:07, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:16, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:28, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I heard that you would create characters for people if they wanted you to. I don't have a user character, so could you make one for me? --[[User:MentalZ |MentalZ Watch out for nuclear waste]] 21:10, June 4, 2010 (UTC) You created Kyle for Fren?! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:36, June 4, 2010 (UTC) I just didn't know that. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 23:09, June 4, 2010 (UTC) "Caramelldansen". It's a Swedish pop song by this Swedish band called "Caramell". It's off the album Supergott. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 02:04, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Perfect! Maybe a change in the first name, but apart from that, I'm content. -- MentalZ Here's your half! Coldstrype the Scythe 10:16, June 5, 2010 (UTC) LOL! I might to an art slideshow. I actually made one already, but I can't export it to my movie making software. Hmmph. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 16:46, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 04:30, June 6, 2010 (UTC) sure it's fine! :D it should b fun too. -- Merlot Yo ho ho and a bottle of wine 12:35, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:Adoptable First Name I'm not quite certain. I was thinking of a strange, exotic name for him. --MentalZ 18:15, June 6, 2010 (UTC) So have you thought of a name? --MentalZ 04:02, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Sure, go ahead :D Althyana Slitbane III I draw for cookies! 15:12, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I was just giving you some siggestions to how I would like it to sound like. Sorry for not conveying my intentions properly. --MentalZ 18:42, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. --MentalZ 18:45, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Remember this? Well, hopefully it won't get deleted on the grounds that even though it's not quite "fan art", it was requested and will be allowed to let stand. Hopefully, I say. :S Enjoy (again)! -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 23:14, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Art Request? Can you draw one of my chars for me? I am teribble at drawing.And what do you mean by a pine Martin? Do you want one drawn for you? or do want an Idea for one? cuz I have an Idea for a pine martin. el mago I am the Night,shadows, and mist, I see you! 01:45, June 8, 2010 (UTC) oh well sorry about that. I don't know how to upload pics even If I did succeed to draw a good pine martin. Name: Bandell Ashstream clothes: Just a small vest. Gender:Male Weapon: arm scythes(One on each if I'm not being too redundant;)) Appearance: He is a black otter completely black eye color: Green stance: He is in a fighters stance You Have no Idea how great your drawing is! Tis why I chose you to draw him. thank you You have no Idea how much I appreciate this! el mago I am the Night,shadows, and mist, I see you! 13:14, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Two favors I would appreciate if you helped: 1. Could you draw my character, please? Thorn's description is on my user page. Strike that. I already have a picture, I just need to copy and paste it. 1. Can you get me a link to Meeka's story? I can't find a single link to it, somehow. User:Thornclaw Braveheart --There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 13:00, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Update Chapter Seven is up on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:07, June 11, 2010 (UTC) thanks gee, thank you, buddy!Otterwarrior 19:30, June 11, 2010 (UTC) I soooo love your art. I wish I could draw like you. How long have you been drawin! --skalarana 00:48, June 12, 2010 (UTC) CAN YOU DO SOMETHING FOR ME Can you draw Skalarana all the informasin you need is on my userpage if not tell and i'll tell you what you need! --skalarana 16:46, June 12, 2010 (UTC) did you get my request? el mago I am the Night,shadows, and mist, I see you! 00:36, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:29, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I thought of a name for my character. I think that "Macbeth" satisfies my tastes. --MentalZ 02:30, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Could you please read this for me? Thanks :) Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 15:37, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Interested? I know that you like doing fan art, and thought that you might be interested in entering a little contest-thing I've set up. You can see about it here. Hope you join! There's prizes, too, by the way. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 16:37, June 16, 2010 (UTC) JUst out of curiousity, are you doing a fanfic about Meeka and Rund and Saleen and Sage? If so where can I find it? And sorry 'bout yore rat. I've had *counts on paws* At least 4 pets die and lke 2 disappear or something like that.-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 14:40, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok then. And you know what's really weird? I made up a land named Algoria which sounds awfully close to Althoria-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 18:08, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Omigosh Thanks! I love it!!! I think that'll do perfectly!! For the weapon, a small throwing dagger. And for the phrase, "Close, but no cigar." Thanks again! --Sxy Wildcat Maiden 21:50, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Actually, i have a good one. Alainn. It means "Beautiful", but in Gaelic. Ok thanks!!! I really do appreciate it! XD If it isn't asking too much, could you draw the Adoptable you created for me? --MentalZ 02:59, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Update Chapter Nine and Ten are up on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 05:21, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Can you help me ='(??? I'm soo sadddd!!! I heard about the fight last night and this morning i posted a thing on Lyth's talk page and i said that i was madd at him and didn't want to talk to him. Then i realised that my message could have screwed up my chances with him, but bluestripe deleted it. I felt better, but remembered that today was his day off!!! and so i called him to apologise and said i was being stupid, but he said"you weren't being stupid, i was"Then he messaged Bluestripe a message to give to me and i read it and it said that he was moving back to his home. and i started crying and crying and people on the shoutbox asked me what was wrong and i told them. They asked csome more questions and i told them the answeres, but they didn't belive me. Then they said that i am too young for this and that Lyth was a rapist and all this stuff and they don't belive me and i feel horrible and it feels like you're the only one i can turn to with this...I feel like its all my fault, if i never got an accounton here, none of this would have happened!! I don't even think you'd belive me if i told you the whole story...='( Please stay away from the Shout Box. Don't ask, just stay away! --Умственный z Опасайтесь я, я русско! Something about Wildcat Maiden living near Lyth Streambattle and he was going to commit suicide and we were telling her to stop him, call the police, etc. --MentalZ 21:48, June 18, 2010 (UTC) That makes two of us then. --MentalZ 21:55, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Prologue of The Ultimate War started! Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 12:32, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I am fine, and thankee fer the extra info :) Since the list is sooooooooo long, I left a message on everybody's TP when I started, but if I don't get any feedback or an "I read it", I don't tell people for updates (to keep from spending all day leaving update messages). So sure, I'll update you (um... I would do that anyway!) Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 11:41, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Yep; I was kinda shocked because the ink was absorbed into the paper, but everyone seemed to get the message :) Go doggie!! Show that stupid balloon who's boss!! Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 10:43, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 12:09, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 21:48, June 22, 2010 (UTC) A rather...unique...idea...but I only see them as becoming friends, cause I don't see Trevark falling in love anytime soon XD Also, sorry it took so long for me to respond! =,( It's hard to get on the computer these days. Althyana Slitbane III I draw for cookies! 11:21, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Update on The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 11:36, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 23:35, June 23, 2010 (UTC) NEW! Woof Woof Power! XD JK :P --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 02:55, June 24, 2010 (UTC) No spoilers fer you, missy! Sort of...not so much busy as frustrating :/ But, ah, I can't judge yet, tis only the second week! Althyana Slitbane III I draw for cookies! 10:35, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Gets knocked out by Gruntan Kurdly. Wakes up hours later Owww... --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 02:22, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey, could I use your help? It's about my character that you created for me. What adventures should he do on? Why did he quit being a corsair? Ae the other corsairs cross with him? If so, why? Is the unique blade he carries stolen and the corsairs want it? (Sword from plunder, Captain's blade, etc?) --MentalZ 03:15, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Can I hear your opinions on my ideas? --MentalZ 03:49, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Could you draw... Name: Macbeth (May change first name later) Ravencliff Species: Ferret Appearance: Silver with white Ears, tailtip, and footpaws. wears a mahogany leather vest that covers half his chest, and a green kilt with red and darker green plaid, and a brown highlanders cap with a golden feather. Turquiose colored eyes. Occupation: Wandering warrior, a highlander from the cliffs. was a corsair, but left to seek his own way in the world. Weapon: A broadsword with an hour glass like blade and a hilt in the shape of a raven spreading it's wings. Has an amber encrested in the hilt. Personality: Speaks in a highlander accent, is cocky, and sly. enjoys Taunting others, and has a taste for October ale, and Trifle. is a skilled warrior, and knows how to use his weapon. --Умственный z Опасайтесь я, я русско! Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 09:29, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Feedback, plz? --MentalZ 23:20, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! :D Tell Rund that I said congrats on the baby Meeka! =D LOL! XD ~[[User:Fiona Fox|'Madluck']] [[User Talk:Fiona Fox|'Try your luck against me!']] 02:42, June 27, 2010 (UTC) O' course it is! XD It's also mah favorite Owl City song ever! =D Owl Cityyyyyyyyy <333 Apologies for the fangirling... Althyana Slitbane III I draw for cookies! 10:28, June 27, 2010 (UTC) I guess no feedback then.... :-( --MentalZ 20:54, June 27, 2010 (UTC)